There has been known an image reading device which includes an automatic document feeder (ADF), wherein a sheet feed tray is entirely inclined from an upstream end to a downstream end in a sheet conveyance direction.
In this sheet feed tray, a dimension of the sheet feed tray from an upper end position to a lower end position in a height direction becomes large, which prevents a thickness-reduction of the device.
Here, although an inclination of the sheet feed tray is similar amount, if a full length of the sheet feed tray (a dimension in a direction parallel to the sheet conveyance direction) is reduced, it is possible to reduce the dimension of the sheet feed tray in the height direction. However, in this case, if a sheet having a long length in the sheet conveyance direction is loaded on the sheet feed tray, a portion of the sheet is likely to protrude.